Total Pokemon Island 3!
by StoryLord0
Summary: 63 Pokemon (3 Teams) Will battle it out for the ultimate million dollar prize! Make sure you send in OC's, only 21 will be accepted!
1. Announcing TPI 3!

A camera slowly came into focus on 4 large cabins. Within a few seconds, the legendary pokemon Meloette popped into frame, a smile on her face.

"Hello, people of the internet! I'm Meloetta. And this is Total Pokemon Island…. 3!" Meloetta raised her hands toward the background. "After StoryLord0 hit puberty 3 years ago, he took a break from writing fanfiction! So you know what that means… Our show got cancelled! But we're back and better than ever, with a whole new season! Although we do need your help!"

The scene changes, cutting to the Mess Hall where Meloetta and her co-host, Groudon, sat with some food.

Meloetta stated, "For this new season, we'll have 3 teams! The Mighty Mew-Twos, the Killer Kyogres, and the Hyper Heatrans! Now, the main question that is probably on your minds is how the teams will be composed, and here's the explanation; There will be 63 pokemon competing this season! 21 will be the author's original characters, 21 will be characters from Total Pokemon Island 2, and the final 21 will be YOUR original characters! So, drop a review with your original characters down below! Only 21 will be accepted, so make sure you send them in fast!

Groudon opened his mouth and bellowed, "And don't be mad if your character is supposed to be an a-hole and is eliminated early!"

Meloetta snickered, "Anyways, that's all! We'll see you next time!

000Author's Note000

Hey guys, SL0 here. I really hope that this series will be well received. I'll try to get these out on a weekly basis, while also working on some other stories. These stories include:

War of the Mushroom Kingdom- After Mario breaks down and finally kills Bowser, Luigi decides he must defeat his brother before he begins an age of tyranny.

Overwatch: Reaper Must Die!- Jaxx Manson was orphaned after the Reaper assassinated his parents. Now, he will team up with some fellow new heroes to kill the Agent of Talon.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Bloodsport- Sonic and many of his friends have been trapped in a dome with only one way out… Kill or be killed

But yeah guys, drop a review for your OC to be included. The 21 that will be chosen will be the OC's that have the most story potential. See you guys next time!


	2. Final Update!

**000Message from the Author000**

 **Hey guys, SL0 here, announcing that I am no longer accepting OC's! I have all the ones I need. For all the people who are following this story, here are the campers:**

 **000**

 **Returning characters**

 **Hiro the Hitmonlee**

 **Edgar the Glalie**

 **Elsa the Froslass**

 **Tyson the Charmeleon**

 **Thor the Elektross**

 **Ace the Donphan**

 **Moon the Lucario**

 **Ki the Furret**

 **Vortex the Gengar**

 **Sylvester the Froakie + Rodney the Blastoise**

 **Sugar the Chancey**

 **Megan the Blaziken**

 **Mun the Duosion**

 **Falen the Durent**

 **Cream the Vanillite**

 **Sophia the Gothitelle**

 **Pippa the Prinplup**

 **Smoke the Houndoom**

 **Noxis the Toxicroak**

 **Aaron the Luxray**

 **Kyle the Krookodile**

 **OC's**

 **Tina the Mandibuzz**

 **Oswald the Whismur**

 **Rudy the Primeape**

 **Ben the Poliwag**

 **Sarge the Corphish**

 **Sage the Grovyle**

 **Benson the Magmar**

 **Emma the Hitmonchan**

 **Luther the Pancham**

 **Samwise the Drowzee**

 **Brian the Timburr**

 **Clara the Miltank**

 **Anne the Leavanny**

 **Ameer the Scrafty**

 **Lisa the Sneasel**

 **Volt the Electrode**

 **Zeke the Jolteon**

 **Igor the Golisopod**

 **Mercy the Granbull**

 **Chyna the Jynx**

 **Goliath the Tyrantrum**

 **Crest the Wartortle**

 **Angus the Skorupi**

 **Levi the Delcatty**

 **Sam the Wingull**

 **Collin the Electrike**

 **Neith the Dewpider**

 **Remington the Pawniard**

 **Jocelyn the Honchkrow**

 **Ralph The Nidorino**

 **Vikki the Kirlia**

 **Amelie the Alolan Ninetales**

 **Jake the Linoone**

 **Nora the Natu**

 **Lenny the Ledian**

 **Shirai the Karrablast**

 **Edward the Pidgeotto**

 **Clem the Dusk Lycanroc**

 **Axel the Aggron**

 **Elias the Tauros**

 **Ren the Shiny Leafeon**

 **Dan the Umbreon**

 **Peach Amora Richalae III the Roserade**

 **000**

 **Thank you to everyone who submitted these characters. I have already begun outlining the entire season, and hopefully will have the first chapter out soon.**

 **-Peace**


End file.
